


Responsibilities

by Presto (orphan_account)



Series: Practical Cats [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jellicles, M/M, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Munkustrap is left injured after the fight between him and Macavity. He slinks away, doing whats cats best do; hiding their wounds.{{ Repost }}
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Practical Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of meows and laughter were distant, nothing more than a whisper in the background as the wind began to curve it's way through the streets of London, one of which Munkustrap found himself limping down.

The Dawn's sunlight began to kiss the pavement and soon these streets would be busy with life as humans came about and did their usual business, but for now it was deserted, save for the single grey Tabby that found himself in solitude.

The pain that echoed throughout Munkustraps body made itself certainly known. His paws were sticky and moist from something he prayed was not blood. He gripped at his side, holding it tight as a wave of agony washed over him. The tom cat found himself buckling over with a muffled howl.

The brick wall offered assistance, giving him a moment to breath and catch himself.

The celebration was still going on; nobody needed to see him like this, like the tattered old tom he was. They were safe, that's what mattered, and Macavity was gone, _for now_.

"You shouldn't exactly be on your own in such a state," The silky voice was unmistakable to recognise.

Munkustrap's silver ears flattened against his head as he peered over his shoulder at Rum Tum Tugger. The energetic tom stood with his usual pride, hand on his hip. The sass practically oozed out of Tuggers stripes.

"Aren't you one to speak? You treat your intense independence as if it's something to be admired," Munkustrap sneered, teeth bared slightly. The comment was harsher than he meant but as the pain intensified, it was hard to keep the cool control he ususally had.

"I'm taking you to Jenn--" Tugger was cut short, stopping abruptly in his step as a sharp hiss left his brothers lips.

"I do not need you or Jenny fretting over me like a kitten! Word would spread like wildfire of my injury through the mice, and I don't need the tribe worrying..." Munkustrap shuffled against the cold, gritty bricks until he was in some form of a standing position. "Tension is already high, we dont need the Jellicles coughing up hairballs from stress." he was frantic to defend his actions, as if he had something to prove, a reputation to uphold.

"Well, I guess you're _right_ ," Tugger said without protest and the suspicion in Munkustrap spiked high. The tom never gave up without a protest.

"And the catch?" Munkustrap muttered lowly, amber eyes narrowing at his littermate.

" _I'll_ look after you," the toothy grin was practically terrifying to Munkustrap, with the thought of Tugger being in charge of him paired with it.

"No I will not--!" A paw over his mouth silenced him quickly as Tugger let out a low, thick chuckle. 

"Wouldn't want anyone hearing you and knowing you're hurt now, would we, brother?" The grin grew on Tuggers face; without a moment of hesitation, he had the tabby in his arms.

Munkustrap groaned at the initial pain, a low wet pant left his lips as he tried to hide the burning that encased his hip and torso. 

there was a pause, a thick silence in the air you could cut with a knife, for Tugger did not move left or right.

"Munk, you're _bleeding_." The grin was gone and for the first time in too many moons, Munkustrap heard the fear that practically paralyzed Tuggers voice.

Munkustrap didn't know how to reply. The silver tom simply didn't know. He stared down the street without a single word passing his lips. He made no noise, no protest, as Tugger began to walk towards Jennydots kitchen. 

Maybe, just maybe, his brother was right. Maybe it's best not to be alone, sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny had been flustered, her body suddenly soaked in a sticky anxious feeling as she was left to deal with the injuries Munkustrap had kept hidden.

The speech of responsibility and self care had been an endless one, one the tribe leader hadn't heard since he was only but a kit, and usually it Tugger being lectured.

Tugger.

Munkustraps honey coloured eyes peered past Jennydots shoulder, up to the windowsill the old Molly could often be found upon.

Tugger sat there, like a motionless statue. His foot lay dangling off the windowsill as he peered through the window to the alleyway. His thick tail swayed next to his leg, the tail flicking with silent worries.

his coat was stunning in the dawn light, it truly highlighted the dark, deep browns and sweet coloured stripes that ran over his body.

"--You cannot protect anyone if you aren't around to do the protecting! You're no use buried in a box, my darling," Jennyanydots meowed frantically, grabbing his chin and diverting his attention back to her. "Pay attention, young man! Do you not understand how serious this is?!"

His grey lips pulled down into a frown. "Jenny,, I'm sorry. The pain clouded my judgement and I'll learn from my experience tonight," He pressed his cheek against hers, desperate to reassure his maternal figure. The disappointment in her voice stung more than it ought to.

Munkustrap turned on his heels, the pain low enough for him to hide it. Cats were good at that, practical at hiding what they didnt want seen. "I'll be out of your whiskers, now! I should be resting at my humans den. I'll catch up-"

"No." The thud of Tuggers paws hitting the kitchen floor caught both of their attentions. The air around Tugger seemed emotional, unpredictable, and it put the pair on edge. "Leader of the Jellicles or not, your humans are more then seven streets away! you'll be staying with me, close by and under watch." his murmured gently, as if the softest of his voice masked the worry in it. The tip of his tail kept twitching, more so often than not.

Munkustrap furrowed his brows and puckered his lips in such a pouty way, he looked like one of the very brats he had been lightly scolding throughout the night. "I... suppose you're correct," He grunted stubbornly. His eyes caught sight of the smirk that plastered Jenny's face.

"Alright boys, go on! My humans will be up soon and I don't need them finding two Tom's in my home." She chuckled, shooing them through the cat flap.

"Queens first," Tugger grinned as he held the flap up for his brother, bowing as the Tom walked past.

"Have I not been humiliated enough for you?" Munkustrap grunted as the warmth of the morning sun fell across his pelt. The purr that left his throat was a thick one.

"The brother I know would have nipped at me for such a childish joke, you really must be injured." Once again, Tugger chuckled.

He scooped Munkustap up with ease and moved between the alleyways as they returned to his den within the junkyard.

"I had half expected you to run off the moment Jenmyanydots got her paws on me," Munkustrap meowed softly, his better arm around his brothers shoulders for his own support and comfort. Tugger wasn't exactly the softest walker of the Jellicles. "Thank you, brother... for staying with me, and dare I say; thank you for not listening to me, back in the alley." his voice was low.

Not many would believe it but Munkustrap was quite prideful at times, less of himself and more so of his Jellicles, but that didn't mean admitting he was wrong still felt as worse as Macavitys attack.

"Dont thank me for doing what family does. You'd do the same if it was me or any of the Jellicles," Tugger responded carefully. Now wasn't the time for mocking or teasing. Surprisingly, he was actually capable of holding a serious conversation, once in a blue moon.

They arrived at Tuggers den, just as the noises of the bustling street, only a few feet away, began to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Munkustrap slowly woken from his slumber, all his ears could hear was the soft rumbling purr that travelled across Tuggers chest like the gentle growl of a car. It was comforting and carried a feeling of nostalgia. If it wasn't for the echoes of his wound, Munk would've dreamt he was once again a kitten.

The cloth that covered the entrance to his den shifted, letting in the gooey honey-like light of the evening sun.

Munkustrap didnt move, nuzzling his nose further into the fluffy mane like fur that covered Tuggers neck.

"Tuggles?" A soft, small voice called out. It was no doubt Mistoffelees.

The body Munkustrap had found himself clinging to shifted under him and the purring grew louder, like an approaching storm.

Tugger was careful, so careful, as he shifted his weight from under his brother and slowly sat up in the nest of thick, fur covered blankets.

"Misto, what brings you here?" He whispered with that thick purr still continuing. Tugger rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. His jaw widened with a long yawn, canines on full display to the runt that stood before him

Mistoffelees found himself gulping, suddenly his bowties collar felt a little tighter than usual.

"Have you seen Munkustrap?" He slinked over, rubbing his cheek up onto Tuggers neck. His bright eyes were quick to spot the supposedly sleeping silver Tom.

A squeak like sound slipped out of Mistoffelees, he could help but jump back in a sharp motion.

"I see you've answered your own question." Tuggers lips curled into a smile. His thick tail wrapped around his brothers body, a comfort for both siblings. "You can't tell anyone hes been here, Misto."

"Oh, oh, of course! I don't think I've seen you two so intimate before," Mistoffelees couldn't help but whisper, biting on his bottom lip as his head tilted to the side.

"We both needed it after the night we had." Tugger murmured, peering back at the vulnerable tom besides him. The smile faded to a frown, eyes lingered for a moment too long on his bandages.

"I'll grab you two some food, dont run off." The smooth chuckle trickled out of Mistoffelees as he slipped out of the den, closing the fabric door behind him, letting the two be engulfed by the warm darkness.

"I know you're awake."

Munkustrap slowly opened an eye, peering up at the back of Tuggers head, or what he was allowed to see from behind the unnecessary extra mane his brother inherited.

"I always found it enjoyable, how much Mistoffelees pines over you.." Munk woke properly with a chuckle. He stretched out his ashy coloured body, arching his back up as his tail swirled in the air like a rope in the wind. He let his own jaw fall open with a loud yawn as the clutches of sleep let go of his numb body.

"You've actively tried to set us up for years, of course you do." Tugger rolled his eyes at his brother as he stood up, slipping on his bright red collar.

Munk watched with an easy smile, grabbing his own collar and buckling it back on. "Because you two have always been a good match for eachother."

"Munk, we need to talk," The larger tom sighed gently, crossing his legs as he sat in front of his brother. He reached a paw out, gently touching the bandages. "What would happen if.. if... you know... if one day Macavity makes sure you don't get back up." Tuggers voice was fragile, eyes widened with a deep fear, one that wasn't new at all.

Munk would pause, grabbing his brothers paws in his own and gently squeezing them for reassurance. "Well, let's make sure that doesnt happen, then?" He started to purr.

The noise made the tension melt from Tuggers body as he nodded slowly, his lips pulled into a tight line. "I suppose so."


End file.
